


Sparkles and Mutts

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: What Sehun thinks to be a normal double date has turned for the worse





	Sparkles and Mutts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post of my entry for the Fantasyexo fest during their 2017 round ^^ i've only managed to post it in AFF initially so I'm bringing it here in my ao3 account as well ^^
> 
> Main pairing is Hunhan with a side of Kaisoo uwu
> 
> Enjoy!

Sehun is excited. For the first time in more than a year, he will be seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo. It has been so hectic and busy since his family has to move four cities away from that he didn’t have time to go and meet his two bestfriends.

They Skype call sometimes and text each other more often but it is just not the same. And for Sehun particularly, they are too impersonal for him to convey how happy he has been for the past three months.

“Sehun!”

A wide smile appeared on Sehun’s usual straight face as he caught sight of the person who called for him. They were waving excitedly with a matching grin on their lips. Sehun closed the remaining distance between them in a jog and almost crashed the other person in a tight hug. It wasn’t even a day since they last saw each other but still.

“Hi Han,” Sehun murmured against the top of Han’s head. Han, or Luhan, is the reason why he is so excited to meet his bestfriends. He just couldn’t wait for them to know the person that has made his life wonderful after months and months of sulking.

Same person has also turned Sehun’s world upside down but it has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. He is then inside his embrace and chuckling amusedly.

“Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, boyfriend,” Luhan teased and tiptoeing to plant a kiss right on Sehun’s awaiting lips. “Though you have made me wait.”

Sehun finally let Luhan go with a snort. “I didn’t tell you to come here earlier. I was just on time,” he retaliated with squinted eyes. For some reason, Luhan said that he finds that adorable and so Sehun makes it to a point to keep doing it when the chance presents itself.

Anything just to get Luhan all smiley on him.

“Fine, okay. How about your bestfriends? Should we keep them waiting too or shall we go already?”

“Why are you mean today?” Sehun noted as he reached for Luhan’s hand and twined their fingers together. “They can wait. It’s not like they would come early themselves. If I know, Kyungsoo hyung is still lugging his boyfriend around.”

Luhan simply shrugged and smiled. Sehun took that as cue to lead them towards the bus station. He and his bestfriends have agreed to meet halfway and in one of the restaurants by the sea.

Luhan has always preferred seafood while Jongin and his Kyungsoo hyung aren’t really picky eaters.

The bus ride was about an hour and most of it was spent in silence, not that Sehun or Luhan have minded. They have always been fond of quiet and serenity. After all, they have found each other as they sought solitude in the woods that loomed behind their university.

Sehun was content to spend the ride with Luhan leaning on him and resting his head on his shoulder. The elder has mentioned that he particularly likes Sehun’s broad shoulders. He has said that they make him feel secure and safe.

That may have motivated Sehun to go to the gym more and work on his shoulders.

They got off the bus, hand in hand. Sehun pulled his phone out to check the directions for their meeting place. He clicked on the maps app and keyed in the name of the restaurant. After memorizing the few turns that will get them there, he faced his boyfriend who has grown eerily quiet.

“Han?” he called him, tugging on their joined hands. Luhan faced him with a pout, visibly sulking.

Worried, Sehun pulled the other closer h the waist and kept his hand curled on Luhan’s hip. “Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go back?”

“No, no!” Luhan protested but he pressed more against Sehun’s side. “Don’t mind me. I’m just not good with new places. Besides, you’ve been wanting to see your friends.”

“But you are my top priority…”

Luhan cut-off his reasoning with a small reassuring smile. “Don’t worry too much, Sehunnie. I’m good. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Sehun learned quickly in the five whole months that they have known each other that he simply can’t say no to Luhan. And the situation is not much different from all the times that Luhan has coaxed him to do something.

In the end, the two of them arrived in the restaurant a few minutes past the agreed time. Kyungsoo has thankfully managed to get a reservation and they were quickly ushered towards the booth where Sehun could see the top of Jongin’s head.

He could recognize the bastard even when his hair color is wide, what more since it seemed like he has dyed it back to black. Luhan still seemed to be uneasy so Sehun pulled him to kiss his forehead for comfort.

“They’ll love you, you know,” Sehun whispered on Luhan’s temple.

“I sure hope so, Sehunnie.”

They’ve approached a bit slow for Sehun’s liking but when they have reached the table, he was filled with excitement. Jongin and Kyungsoo still looked the same and it gave Sehun waves of nostalgia that he didn’t know he was capable of. He opened his mouth to tell them how much he missed them but Luhan has beaten him to it.

“So you are the one that’s causing that god-awful smell?” he spoke up incredulously. Confused, Sehun looked around to where his boyfriend is facing, only to see

Kyungsoo glaring at his boyfriend and Jongin holding him down, or something.

“That’s rich, coming from you leaving glitters around, you little sparkler,” Kyungsoo spat with hate.

Nothing made sense to Sehun. Why would Luhan say that his friends smell? And why would his lovable Kyungsoo hyung looked like he is ready to murder Sehun’s boyfriend with lasers from his eyes?

Luhan even made it worse when he eyed Kyungsoo from head to toe with contempt in his usually shining eyes. “I wouldn’t really talk about being small,  _pup…”_

“Alright!” Sehun cut through. Kyungsoo is starting to scare him with the snarling and growling. Luhan stayed standing indignantly and smug like he has won something.  _What the fuck is going on?_

“Will someone explain this to me?” Sehun looked at each of the three. “Do you happen to know Kyungsoo hyung, Han?”

Luhan snapped his head towards him, looking a little betrayed. “They are you friends? You are  _friends_  with a mutt?!”

Kyungsoo shot up his seat, pushing Jongin out of his personal space forcibly. The latter scrambled back to latch on his boyfriend with eyes that doesn’t really reflect fear. They look more worried and Sehun is just getting more confused by the second.

“I don’t know what that  _sparkles_  has told you, Sehun, but he isn’t all what you think he is. He might just be playing with you, just like the likes of  _him._ ”  
In a flash, Kyungsoo was out of the restaurant while Jongin stopped beside Sehun, looking torn on what to do. His head whipped back and forth to the doors where his boyfriend has exited and towards his bestfriend who was lost.

And then he spoke up.

“I don’t know what made you act rudely to my mate when he has done nothing wrong,” Jongin started, looking down at Luhan with heavy disappointment. Even Sehun felt like he was being scolded too.

“But he didn’t deserve to be called out like that, especially in public. You should understand this better between the three of us,” he continued and patted Sehun’s shoulder. “It would’ve been nice to see you again, Sehun, but I think you and your boyfriend should talk. I have mine to calm down.”

Jongin was out in a blink and Sehun felt like crying. Jongin very rarely gets angry but when he does, it would make you feel lacking and that you deserve to have gotten angry at. His feelings were indeed justifiable when it was Luhan who started it all.

Sehun has always respected Luhan’s privacy because that is what Luhan does for him as well. He has never asked Luhan why he would always go to the woods. He has never asked why he hasn’t been to his boyfriend’s house when Sehun has always opened his for him. He has never asked why Luhan has not introduced him to his family yet. He has never asked him about how in depth his knowledge is of history, as if he has seen it happen with his own eyes.

But what has just happened can’t be brushed off. It can’t be turned a blind eye on.

“Luhan, that was uncalled for,” Sehun was able to finally manage a whisper. “Did Kyungsoo hyung do something to you to make you push him like that? Why were you complaining about them smelling when I could only smell delicious food? And you called him a mutt?”

Luhan remained quiet, his head hung. It sparked a little bit irritation in Sehun. If Luhan was going to be a child about this, then he figure it out himself. He is the older one, he should know better.

“You know what? Just come to me whenever you want to talk already,” defeated, Sehun followed his friends’ exit and headed back to the bus station.  
So much for a fun day.  
  
  
  
It was Sehun who tried to reach out to his hyung the following day of the failed double date. Jongin was the one who took his call and told him that Kyungsoo isn’t ready to talk yet. His bestfriend has also asked him if he has talked to his boyfriend.

Luhan has never called nor messaged Sehun after they separated. Sehun had no idea if the elder was able to make it back home or not. He didn’t want to be the first to approach him because clearly, it was Luhan’s fault.

Before they hung up, Jongin reminded him that he and Luhan should talk, especially as to why Luhan has decided to single out Kyungsoo and then Jongin and Sehun would be talking about it again.

A week passed and Sehun has not seen a trace of Luhan’s shadow, even in campus. He hasn’t started to purposefully hunt down his boyfriend but it would be impossible to miss him since their classes are in the same building. That is if Luhan isn’t hiding from him.

A few more days passed and it has gotten to the point of ridiculousness. The Luhan that Sehun knew wouldn’t wait out this long to fix their problem. He would’ve already approached Sehun, rant to him a little and then he would apologize and promise that they will never have the same problem ever. And then Sehun will get is make-up kiss.

A week and a half has passed and Sehun has been feeling lonely and sad. It took one squabble for him to completely be disregarded from Luhan’s life. Between the two of them, the elder has always been the more affectionate and showy.

This behavior, this disappearing act is not like him at all. It is not like the Luhan that Sehun has known. Maybe Kyungsoo has been right. Luhan isn’t who he thought he is.

It brought back Sehun to his brooding and gloomy era, just like the Luhan-less months when his family has moved. It just wasn’t the same. There were no cheery ‘good morning’s to start his day. There was no one he would sit at lunch with. There was no one he could lay on the grass with. There was no one he could meet in the woods and then take a walk under the green shades.

Was Sehun at fault? Should he have reached out first? Was it something trivial that was just blown out of proportion? Did Luhan even love him like he always said? Was that love that fragile that it didn’t withstand that attack?

Sehun has never had answers. Just more questions that has been eating his mind little by little.  
  
  
  
Sehun has lost count of the days but all he knew is that he needed to clear off his mind. He needs to cram three papers and one group project the following week and he would need a breather. The past week wasn’t merciful either.

There has only been one place that has managed to give him peace and that is the woods. He has long since given up on salvaging his relationship. He has succumbed to temptation and has already sent Luhan a couple of messages that were left unanswered. He has even made a couple of calls too but no one has ever picked up. Sehun has also tried to ask Luhan’s classmate if they have seen him.

No one did and most of them doesn’t really know who Luhan is. That time, Sehun wished that Luhan had more friends apart from him. Nobody seemed to care about him that has burdened Sehun even more.

He misses Luhan so much and the thought of what possibly had been their messy break up left a huge hole right on his chest.

“Sehun, maybe, it isn’t just meant to be,” Jongin mused in one of the conversations that they have had.

He entered the canopy formed by the trees where he and Luhan used to lounge in. The forest feels alive, from the soft breeze swaying the leaves to the mild buzz around created by the birds who’ve sought for a home in one of the sturdy branches. Sehun has described it magical before and Luhan couldn’t agree more.

Crying was not for Sehun. He hardly cried when he was kid and he was able to stop his tears from shedding when he was saying goodbye to his friends. Sehun sighed. He misses them terribly.

But all the stress and the thinking has gotten him the most emotional he has ever been in his life that he let the first drop roll down his cheeks. And the next, as well as the following once.

Just when he thought everything is perfect, it shatters right before his eyes.

He sat down by his favorite tree and let his tears flow freely. It felt somehow relieving, like the tears are washing away his heavy feelings.

A presence to his left has him wiping at his eyes in an attempt to hide the fact that he is crying. He turned away from the unlucky person who had seen him in such a state and kept on wiping at his tears.

The hand on his shoulder pulled him back and there Luhan was, his own eyes glistening with tears. Sehun sagged back to the tree in surrender. Now that the person he has been craving for was there, he doesn’t know what he should do.

And so he cried.

He felt Luhan move and a pair of hands cupped his cheeks and thumbs were swiping gently under his eyes. That familiar touch that Sehun has been deprived of have made him feel a whole lot better. And the lips that pressed on his forehead gave him hope that maybe they could redeem themselves.

“My love, I’m sorry,” Luhan croaked out. His hands never left Sehun’s face. “I’m a coward and I am no better than what your friend has accused me of. But can you find it in you to listen to what I have to say? You only deserve the truth, Sehun, and I don’t want to see you hurting just because of me,” Luhan has bumped his forehead with Sehun’s. “I’m not sure if I am worth it.”

“Then…” Sehun cursed as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued, “Let me be the one to judge that.”  
  
  
  
Luhan has led them deeper into the woods, to where Sehun hasn’t really thought of exploring in fear that he won’t be able to find his way back. They held each other’s hand as they walked but wordlessly decided that no words will be exchanged until they stop.

Sounds of rushing water caught Sehun’s attention after about half an hour of their impromptu forest strolling. It sparked an excitement in Sehun that a few more steps, he is the one leading Luhan towards the origin of the sound.

Sure enough, a small river that flows from a huge pond was hidden behind some tall bushes. The beauty is striking in a lot of ways, rendering Sehun speechless at the nature’s display.

“Did you like it?” Luhan asked in a muted voice. The younger nodded and faced him, seeing a small smile starting to bloom at the edges of his lips. “Then I’m glad that you like my home, Sehunnie.”

“Your family owns this place?” Sehun asked, perplexed.

Luhan shook his head as his smile fell off even before it showed. “This is where I live, Sehun. I’m… I’m not human.”

Oh god, Sehun has seen this. He has seen this in that movie that his mother has been hooked to. That  _vampire_  movie.

“Are… are you a vampire?!”

The elder rolled his eyes and smacked him on the arm. It never really hurt when Luhan did that but Sehun has grown used to playing along and flinching whenever he is hit.

“I am not. And don’t you dare compare me with those bloodsuckers. They are even worse than those giant dogs!” Luhan huffed, affronted.  
Chastised, Sehun shrugged. “Then do pray tell, Luhan. What are you?”

“I am a fairy. The Fairy Prince of this forest to be exact.”

“Uhh,” Sehun replied intelligently. “Uhm, okay? Is this the big deal that has started your fight with Kyungsoo hyung? You called him a mutt and— _what the fuck?!_  Are you telling me that Kyungsoo is a werewolf?”

The gears in Sehun’s head turned quite fast as the information of Luhan being a fairy was supplied. It all made sense to him then. When Kyungsoo made the sparkly jab, it was because he knew that Luhan was a fairy. And Luhan calling Kyungsoo a  _mutt,_  he has already seen that too.

“He is,” Luhan affirmed. “And I’m sorry because I’ve unnecessarily exposed him and his mate. They have reasons why they kept it from you and I think it is for your own protection.”

The Fairy Prince gave a drawn out sigh. “What I did was extremely immature of me and I’m truly sorry. We have had prejudices with other supernatural beings but it was unfair of me to judge your friend on our first meeting. I ruined it for you, my love. I’m so sorry.”

It was a lot to take in. Sehun wasn’t skeptical of the supernatural but to actually know that they exist and have the Fairy Prince talking to him is all surreal.

But that doesn’t change the fact that said Prince has bailed out on him and disappeared from the face of the earth.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Luhan?”

Guilt flashed in Luhan’s eyes. “Like I said, I’m a coward, my love. I was afraid that if you have known the truth, you wouldn’t take it in favor of me and that would’ve killed me, Sehun.”

The Prince is back to crying once more. “I’ve watched you for so long and have loved you even before you knew me and to lose all of that because of what I am had me running to the caves. I saved myself selfishly without having any regard of your feelings.”

“But I realized that I would rather have any part of you that you’re willing to spare me instead of wallowing and doing nothing. I promised to myself that I will never leave you alone, my love, and let me make good of that promise, at least.”

“If I tell you that I love you, will it be enough for you to give me another chance, Sehunnie? But if you won’t, I will understand. I will still tell you that I love you because that is the truth and I will love you for the rest of my existence. If you wish that I leave you alone, I will melt into the background but I can’t promise to let go of all of you. I will make it up to you in any way that I could so please, my love. Please let me love you.”

Fairy or not, Sehun didn’t fall in love with the Fairy Prince Luhan. He fell in love with the Luhan who brightens up his day. He fell in love with the Luhan who laughs care freely, even his face scrunches up weirdly. He fell in love with the Luhan who loves the serenity of silence. He fell in love with the Luhan whose smiles are enough to make Sehun forget all his worries. He fell in love with the Luhan who could get clingy at times and overly affectionate at some. He fell in love with the Luhan who only sees him, sees him like he is some kind of a precious treasure.

Sehun fell in love with the person behind the persona and that transcends everything, even the differences of their physical body.

“I am not going to break up with you, baby,” Sehun consoled the Fairy Prince, pulling him onto his lap and cradling him in a hug. He felt Luhan snuggle on his neck and it was as if the past two weeks didn’t happen. Sehun prefers it that way.

“Just… in one condition?”

“Of course, my love,” Luhan mumbled on the column of his neck, his arms winding around  _his_  human. “Anything for you.”

“You would have to apologize to Kyungsoo hyung and you have to tell me everything that you know about werewolves.”

He felt a nod on his shoulder and Sehun grinned. “Can I ask why you have a sudden interest on werewolves, my love?”

Sehun pulled Luhan closer, the Prince practically straddling him. “Just for science, baby.”

Luhan snorted. “Alright. I promise,” and then he placed a kiss on the junction between Sehun’s shoulders and his neck. “I love you. Will always do.”

“Me too, baby. I love you.”  
  
  
  
“Jongin, I have a question.”

“ _Shoot._ ”

“How does taking a knot feel?”

Indignant splutters and hearty guffaws filled the other side of the line. Sehun snickers as Luhan murmured kids under his breath.

_“He loves it, Sehun-ah.”_

_“Yah, Do Kyungsoo you are not helping!”_


End file.
